


Affection

by KuriTheDweeb



Series: Hawkdevil [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Affection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriTheDweeb/pseuds/KuriTheDweeb
Summary: Daredevil had never been one for displays of friendship.Displays of affection, as Clint discovered, were not the same case.





	Affection

The Devil is soft, gentle, careful with Clint like neither man would be with himself. He treats him like he has glass bones and paper skin, delicate in every way that matters, speaks sweetly like a single malicious word will shatter him.

And Clint finds that he doesn't mind it.

He treats him like he's the most breakable and the most invincible man in the universe, with a heart of gold and steel, and a mind of string patterns and black labyrinths.

Like he is the reason the sun shines in the morning and the Earth turns.

The Devil's name is Matthew, and he's a lawyer with his own practice in Hell's Kitchen. Clint is the only one he's told of his own choice. It's the greatest honor, the greatest trust one could have in another among their community.

Sometimes, Clint wonders if he's actually everything Matt thinks he is.

Matt always changes his mind with beautiful words and kisses, by telling him how much he means, that he is the sun and moon and world and more, that he never lies when he tells him that because the truth is all those words could possibly be. He makes Clint smile and laugh like the world doesn't matter anymore.

Clint can't put how much he loves Matt into words.

So he draws it on his skin, taps it on his bow, whispers it like a mantra whenever Matt's in range. He makes sure he knows with coffee and sweet-smelling flowers and his favorite takeout. By describing movies (although he's pretty shit at it) and holding his hand down the road, snarling at the haters in that overprotective way of his, and patching him up when he comes home.

If Clint is the sun, moon, and Earth, then Matt is every star in the sky, the entire solar system, the whole galaxy, and more.


End file.
